


A Dragon's Hoard

by JinxedTiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gargoyle!Clint, Griffin! Steve, Snippets, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding, basilisk!Nick Fury, dragon!Tony, fantasy shifter!au, shifter!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedTiger/pseuds/JinxedTiger
Summary: Chapter 1:Prologue (I guess)Chapter 2:Rewrite of Avengers Basically (but not really, definitely used a bunch of the same dialogue)Chapter 3:Shifter QuirksChapter 4: Instinct (no longer poll)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love that you loves this story too guys wow. awesome.

Despite what everyone seems to think, Tony Stark’s shifted form is terrifying.

It’s not until Afghanistan that anyone even knows which parent he took after. The late Howard Stark himself was a proud thunderbird, a wingspan capable of covering a city block in darkness. Everyone assumed that a shifter such as Howard Stark would take on a spouse equivalent to his grandeur.

No one suspected he would pick one greater than himself.

Maria Stark was certainly angelic in appearance and mannerism, so she certainly must be one. A second tier is still amazing.

Oh, how they were wrong. Maria Stark never shared her shifted form with the public, and it was rude to ask, if it wasn’t already blatantly obvious, then it should be left well enough alone.

Howard Stark announces his wife’s pregnancy in the year 1969. America is thrilled. Another Stark will follow the family business and keep the country’s people safe! A proud thunderbird, keen on watching over his own. 

Obadiah Stane sneers at the news, another damn top tier in the way of claiming Stark Industries. He drinks three humans dry in his fit of rage, having his assistant, who isn’t paid near enough, get rid of the evidence. 

The day Anthony Edward Stark is born, a thunderstorm rages all day. That has to be a good sign right?

No one knows for sure which parent Tony Stark took after. He never shifted, there were never obvious displays in mannerism or appearance. Some brave, drunk souls in college attempted startling him while he passed to get to his dorm. No twitch or bat of an eye, no shift of feathers or glowing eyes, just a raised brow and a “really?” before he went about his business.

Tony Stark was clearly upset he took after his second tier mother and not his top tier father. That must be it.

Tony Stark is an angel, not a thunderbird.

Wrong. Again.

After years of assuming Maria Stark was an angel, decades really, the world learned that Tony Stark really did take after a top tier, who just happened to be his mother.

A month after Tony Stark disappeared in Afghanistan after a weapon’s demonstration, a fire erupts in the rocky hills surrounded by desert. An inferno that stretches for miles in an instant. A shadow passing over the wreckage and ruin, flying to the east toward where it knows something that belongs to it frets and worries, still searching.

Tony Stark was taught from an early age to contain his emotions, construct a mask if he must, conceal what lies beneath. Even a small slip could end in a revert to basic instinct. His mother was taught the same.

Because Tony Stark isn’t a thunderbird. Or an angel.

No…

He’s a dragon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe don't be so rude to someone you don't know Stevie-bear ;)

“Just a heads up Cap,” Agent Romanoff leads him along with Doctor Banner into the helicarrier, twisting around corners and walking for what felt like miles.

 

He felt more as if he was infiltrating that last hydra base all over again. He couldn’t stop himself watching every corner with cautious eyes.

 

“-seen him angry, but we’d rather not have him completely destroy the carrier, so watch what you say when he gets here.” And now he feels like a heel for ignoring what was clearly a warning because of his nerves. They’re just arriving in what seems to be the control room where Fury stands, hands behind his back.

 

“Sorry ma’am but-”

 

“Gentlemen,” Steve shifts his eyes from the redhead to Fury and decides he just won’t start and verbal scuffles with anyone. After handing over the ten bucks Fury earned fair and square, Doctor Banner and Agent Romanoff walk off to some science lab where he’ll be tracking the Tesseract.

 

Steve’s left alone with Fury who keeps watching him, trying to read him.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with Director?” The way he’s being watched is irritating to say the least, like being viewed at a zoo or something.

 

“Have you shifted at all since you’ve been out?” He tenses and Fury raises his hands in a placating gesture. “Not trying to start anything, just curious, seeing if maybe the ice caused more damage than we thought-”

 

“I can shift just fine, There’s just no reason to,” Steve realises he’s snapping at Fury but the nerve of people nowadays.

 

“Just because you’re not fighting doesn’t mean you shouldn’t shift Captain, new studies show it’s better for your health, embrace natural instincts or some nonsense.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” It’s not that Steve even refuses to shift outside of combat, it’s just…

 

Why shift outside of combat if his griffin form was created for it?

 

***

 

“Captain. You’re up.” Steve just nods and goes to suit up, Coulson, the human, makes room for him so he can depart to face Loki.

 

***

 

Stark’s kind of an ass… they’ve been in the air for all of five minutes when Loki finally speaks up, his eyes pinned on Stark.

 

“I haven’t seen one of your kind in at least a millennium.” His eyes are cold, calculating. Stark tenses and meets Loki’s gaze.

 

“And how would you know what I am? I haven’t even shifted,” This earns him a smirk and Steve’s reaching for his shield, this guy’s unnerving.

 

“There’s a certain… aura, if you will, on all creatures. Depending on the creature class, the aura is more prominent. And your aura, Mr. Stark, is very prominent, unlike the good captain here,” he pins his gaze on Steve now, “you weren’t born with that power, it was given to you, pathetic really.” Steve’s about ready to pop this guy but Stark grabs his arm and turns them around.

 

“Relax. He’s  _ wants _ you to react. Wants to know if that shit gets to you.  _ Breathe _ .”

 

“How about you get your hands off before I-” Steve was interrupted by a flash of light and a dip in the ship’s flight.

 

“Where the hell is this coming from?”

 

***

 

So… demigods exist… or aliens, depends on your point of view apparently. Steve’s doing his level best to keep his distance because, to be frank, he doesn’t really trust the guy. THe video of Loki in his new cell cuts out just as he looks to the security camera, and Dr. Banner cracks a joke.

 

There’s a small debate on the plan of the demigod. An army from outer space, which is absolutely not what Steve signed up for, some sort of portal, and something called iridium, what the hell is-? 

 

“It’s a stabilizing agent,” when Stark emerges, tailed by Coulson with a tolerant smile on his face. “Think about it, I can fly you out there,” Coulson just gives a shake of his head and steps away, “means the portal won’t collapse on itself like before,” Stark goes to pat Thor’s arm who looks rather shocked, “No offense Point Break, you got a mean swing,” but Thor catches his wrist when he goes to continue.

 

“You are-” 

 

“I’m gonna stop ya right there Big Guy, I wasn’t done being a genius,” and there he is being an asshole. How is he supposed to work with this guy?

 

**

 

Steve walks in right when Dr. Banner lets out an indignant ‘ _ ow’  _ and sees Stark get right in his face.

 

“Hey! Are you nuts?” 

 

“Jury’s out. You’ve really got a lid on it don’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?” Banner just smiles and turns back to the screen in front of him.

 

“Is everything a joke to you?” Honestly, the  _ nerve _ on the guy.

 

“Funny things are,” He just grins and steps around the doctor to grab some packet of food.

 

“Threatening the lives of everyone on this ship isn’t funny. No offense doctor.” 

 

“That’s alright. I wouldn’t have come on this ship if I couldn’t handle pointy things. I don’t think we’ll need to worry about an incident with Mr. Stark here though.” Stark just gives Banner a grin and the soldier can’t help but tilt his head in confusion.

 

“Why do you say that doctor,” the scientist just looks at him in confusion. He turns to look at Stark who’s just tossed some blueberries in his mouth and gives him an analyzing look.

 

“You telling me agent know-it-all didn’t tell you about me? How very rude of her. I mean I guess she’s already keeping plenty of other things under wraps. No time to properly inform the national icon when you’re too busy under the thumb of Fury.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think he’s hiding something?”

 

“Maybe you should do some research Cap. You’re not very useful here.” 

 

And with  _ that _ , “Just find the cube.”

 

**

 

“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, that  _ doesn’t mean- _ ” 

 

“Sorry Nick, what were you lying?” He looks incredibly smug when he turns the screen to show off some missiles and other types of blueprints. 

 

“I was wrong Director, the world hasn’t changed a bit.” Thor and Agent Romanov storm in the room and Stark’s eyes absolutely  _ light up _ . 

“Doctor, Stark, would you please consider removing yourselves from this environment?” Stark just gives her a frown and looks over to Banner. 

 

“I was in Calcutta, pretty well removed. I wanna know why Shield is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”

 

Fury just rolls his shoulders, “because of him,” pointing a finger at Thor, who gestures to himself in disbelief.

 

“Me?”

 

“Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.” Fury looked over in Stark’s direction and glared, “We’re not all terrifying beasts of legend. We need a way to defend ourselves.” 

 

“My people want nothing but peace with your world-”

 

“But your people aren’t the only people out there are they? Half the world’s population are capable of shifting into something,  _ most _ of  _ that _ population has standard shifts, there’s only so many people capable of being something more. Something that can take on other worldly forces we may  _ never understand.  _ That’s why this team was formed, to become the force no one will want to face.” He spreads his arms to gesture to all of them, “Phase two exists in case  _ you fail _ .”

 

“See what I’m hearing is nuclear deterrent, which isn’t exactly a good way to handle any situation.”  _ The nerve of this guy _ .

 

Fury seemed to have the same thought when he came back with, “Remind me again how you made that fortune Stark?” 

 

“I’m sure if he still made weapons, Stark’d be neck deep in ‘em-”

 

“Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?”

 

“Sorry isn’t everything?” The others are arguing with each other now but Steve can’t focus on them. His attention is only on the man in front of him, who’s looking at him like he’s daring him to continue, so he does. They verbally spar for a while before Banner makes a comparison to a time bomb about the ‘team’. 

 

“I need you to calm down doctor-”

 

“Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?” Stark looks overly excited at the notion.

 

“You know damn well why! Back off!” Stark’s eyes flash and he’s suddenly looking at Steve dead on.

 

“Oh,  _ I’m starting to want you to make me _ ,” his voice is deeper than an abyss and everyone simultaneously shuts up to look over at them. Steve’s straightened but isn’t deterred. 

 

“Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor, take that off, what are you? You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”  Everyone’s staring, looks of fear in their eyes, not as they look at Steve, but as they’re watching Stark, who’s got a shark’s smile on his face.

 

“A hero? Like you?  _ You’re a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle. You were nothing. A scrawny little human who somehow made an impression on a delusional doctor and you were pumped full of the thing that finally made you into something useful.” _ and that was just a slap in the face. This guy really knew what buttons to push and what buttons to  _ crush _ . 

 

“Put on the suit, let’s go a few rounds.” 

 

“Captain perhaps you should-” Thor made to step forward when Stark let out something not unlike a growl and the blonde giant stopped.

 

“Perhaps the captain should lay in the bed he made for himself. You got it Cap, I’ll get the suit  _ right now _ let’s see how long you last. Feel free to use that shifted form of yours,” Steve lets out his owl growl at the man and he just laughs . “Think that little kitten hiss is gonna get me scurrying away? You’ve got another thing coming.”

 

“Stark.” It’s Natasha, she’s got her hand up to show she’s not a threat, “Stark I know you hate to hear this, but I need you to calm down. Right now. The scepter’s manipulating you,  _ Loki’s manipulating you,  _ I know you hate when that happens, so I need you to breathe, and  _ focus,” _

 

That at least halts the man and he manages to take a breath and swipe a hand across his face. He opens his eyes and, huh, he hadn’t realized they were golden before compared to their current hazel coloring. 

 

“Sorry, that’s uh, my bad, sorry,” Natasha sighs in relief and looks like she’s about to reply when the helicarrier lurches and everything’s chaos.

 

**

 

“Stark, you’re nuts. There’s no way you’re going against that guy alone.” He’s got his arms crossed over his chest and is trying to make himself as imposing as possible. Stark just gives him a look over his reconstructed armor and goes to put it on. 

 

“The fucker’s using my tower as a base of operations for that portal, he killed my Coulson, you think I’m gonna stand for that? No thanks, it’s  _ my _ tower, he was  _ my  _ friend, and he’s gonna  _ pay. _ ” 

 

Steve just sighs and moves so he can get in his path again. “Tony please, I know it’s your tower and I know you cared about Agent Coulson. It’s stressful but you can’t go against a guy like that on your own. Just stick with the team, and we can take him together.” Stark just glares at him, like he’s got some sort of ulterior motive. 

 

“I’ll handle him. You’re on standby Cap.” 

 

“What the hell do you-” Starks’ in his armor and darts around the soldier and fires up the repulsors to get farther, “Stark!”

 

**

 

They just got shot out of the sky and had themselves a rocky landing, everyone makes it out and the soldier starts trying to brainstorm, “We need to get back up there-” a roar interrupts his train of thought and everyone looks to the portal as a giant flying _slug with teeth_ _and armor_ flies out of the portal. “Stark are you seeing this?” There’s no answer. “Stark?”

 

“I don’t think you need to worry about that thing right now Cap, I think Stark’s got it covered.” He snaps his head to look at Natasha to ask her what the hell she means by that when a shadow passes overhead. Panning his head up, he finds something he never thought he’d see, a dragon that  _ has _ to span at least three city blocks, not even including wingspan. 

 

“I thought, Howard wasn’t a-”

 

“Guess you could say Howard had a thing for strong women then Cap. Tony takes after his father when he’s human; takes after his mother when shifted.” Natasha smiles and looks to the sky just as the huge armored worm thing gets gutted as it’s trying to flee and the chitauri are scattering, followed by flames of blue fire.

 

**

 

Tony finds him ten minutes later sitting in the middle of the street with his shield in his lap.

 

“Cap? You okay?” He doesn’t even respond so he kneels in front of him and pokes him in the face. Steve blinks and looks over to him with wide eyes. “You with me old man?” He just stares at him. “I didn’t break you did I? Nat said she warned you about what I was when you got on the carrier…”

 

“I might have… not been listening…” Tony lets  out a startled laugh and stands, holding his hand out for him to take.

 

“Don’t tell her that, she’ll ruin your life.”

 

Steve smiles and takes the offered appendage. 

 

“I don’t doubt it.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's got their quirks. Tony's a bit possessive. but honestly, did you expect anything else from a dragon?

“...So what happened to the other eye?” and  _ there’s  _ the tact all Starks are known for. Jesus no wonder they hated each other. Steve doesn’t voice any of this however and just shoots Tony a disapproving look, which is obviously ignored. Fury gives the same look but fit into one eye and goes to continue his debrief. “I’m just gonna keep asking until I get an answer. I bet I’ve got everyone else at this table thinking about it now too.” Steve facepalms while Natasha and Clint share a look, Thor nods in acknowledgement and Bruce just shrugs.

 

“Lost it in a fight. May we continue now?” Tony hums in consideration but shakes his head a second later.

 

“Nah, I need more than that. Who were you fighting?” Fury’s good eye twitches.

 

“We’re getting through this debrief, then I’ll  _ entertain _ the idea of telling you.”

 

**

 

The rest of the team are waiting outside of the conference room after being shooed out by an aggravated Director Fury. Tony lasted a whole five minutes before looking at his watch and sighing loudly for a solid ten seconds, which seemed to be the last straw.

 

“What do your super-soldier ears hear Cap? Is Stark dead? Is there hissing? You don’t think a basilisk can kill a dragon do you?” He directs his last question to Natasha who gives a shrug in response. “Do you think it depends on if they make eye contact? Tony could win if he doesn’t look him in the eye-”

 

“They’re not  _ fighting _ Clint.” Steve’s rubbing at his temples, hoping to stave off a headache.

 

“So you  _ can _ hear what’s happening. How dare you withhold information from me. I thought we were a team. How could you betray me like this-” A hand is shoved over his mouth to silence him and he’s honestly tempted to lick it in retaliation.

 

“ _ Clint. _ Please. I can’t hear anything and I’m sure I  _ could _ if they were fighting.” The soldier looks back to the door but jumps away in disgust, wiping his hand on his uniform quickly. “ _ Clint! _ ” The archer just smiles in triumph and goes back to staring at the door with a sad look.

 

“Nat I don’t want Fury to kill my dragon.” Clint pouts and the spy just rolls her eyes at the petulant tone.

 

“You’re  _ his _ Clint. That’s how Stark works.” Steve sends her a questioning look and she does a double-take at the expression. “You mean to tell me you haven’t noticed the scent-marking?”

 

“...What?” 

 

“I swear Rogers, you’re as oblivious as a-” The door opens unprompted to reveal Tony Stark cupping Nick Fury’s face in hands. The Director looking incredibly dumbfounded. Tony nodding to himself.

 

“You’re mine now.”

 

Natasha sighs in resignation while Bruce just goes back to his seat at the table. While passing the two, he pats Fury on the back in sympathy. 

 

“Welcome to the hoard.”

 

**

After they get back to the tower, everyone disperses. Clint practically sprinted to his room for a nap, Natasha went off to do Natasha things, Thor to the kitchen, Bruce goes to check on an experiment’s progress, and Tony to his workshop. Steve just heads to the common room. After about five minutes Bruce heads up to the common room as well and finds Steve just staring at the wall. The scientist just sighs and sits next to him on the couch. After no response he nudges him with his shoulder and reaches for the tv remote. 

 

“...He hoards people.”

 

“I mean, you’re not  _ wrong _ but it’s a bit more than that.” Steve finally looks over to decipher his meaning but can’t seem to. The scientist is a bit more focused on trying to find How It’s Made, it’s a very soothing program.

 

“I didn’t realize I was about to become  _ property _ when I accepted the invitation to live here-” Bruce lets out a noise of frustration and bops Steve on the head with the remote and gives him a side-eye.

 

“Natasha’s right. You’re dumb.” Steve grunts in indignation but gives Bruce time to find his words. “Look, Tony doesn’t really use his words either so I don’t blame you, but  _ god _ Steve, he doesn’t  _ own you _ .” 

“But-”

 

“Look, I don’t know how to put what we are to him, it’s not like  _ property  _ though you idiot. If you’re so concerned, go, oh  _ I don’t know, ask him yourself _ .” And with that he falls sideways to lay down on the couch, curling his legs up and hugging the couch pillow under his head, attention fully on the television in front of him. Steve goes off to do as told.

 

**

 

Steve couldn’t hear the music blaring in Tony’s shop and usually that meant he wasn’t down there. But that wasn’t right, Tony said he’d be in the shop working on something for Nick. He halts in his tracks when he notices the windows are tinted and goes over his options.

 

“...Jarvis?” He bites his lip in consideration on what he should ask.

 

“Captain, what might I assist you with?”

 

“Uh, is Tony in his workshop?” There. Safe question.

 

“He is captain, if you are looking to seek entry however, access will be denied.” Steve blinks slowly in thought.

 

“Why?”

 

“Sir is… otherwise occupied.” Even if Tony’s working on something he usually lets everyone in. So why not now?

 

“Alright well, will you let him know I was looking for him, and when he has a minute I’d like to talk to him?”

 

“Of course Captain.” The soldier nods at the answer and heads to the elevator. Might as well sketch while he waits.

 

**

 

Meanwhile in his lab, the dragon is currently wrapped around a redheaded assassin napping on the couch. He practically purrs when she scoots back closer to his warmth and he nuzzles the back of her neck.

 

“Remember how I came down here to work on something then you distracted me?” Natasha hums at the question. “Not that I’m ever opposed to cuddle puddles but what’s on your mind gorgeous?” 

 

“Maybe I just want to be held and not talk.” She mumbles.

 

“Fine. I’ll bother you about it later.” He presses a kiss to her neck and rests back onto the couch, closing his eyes for a quick nap.

 

He’ll deal with responsibility later.

 

**

 

“Sir.” Tony grunts and tries to burrow himself further into the couch. “Captain Rogers was looking for you two hours ago and requested to speak with you when you were next available.” 

 

The genius nearly growls and stretches out his body when he asks “And why wasn’t I warned about this two hours ago?” 

 

“Agent Romanov was with you at the time sir.” Oh. Right. Where the fuck did she go? Leaving without a goodbye? Fucking rude, now his skin’s all prickly.

 

“I’ll let it slide for now then Jarv.” The man sighs and gets up to move to the work bench. “Tell Captain Griffin I’m ready for a chat.” Once he takes a seat, bright blue holograms encase him and he gets to work on his current project labeled, “H.T.B.S.M.H.B.L.G.”

 

It’s still the basic work in progress but all of the templates are prepared, the theory’s stable, all that’s left to do is make it happen. Tony loses himself in the dancing lights for long enough that a throat clearing jerks him out of his trance.

 

“Is it still a bad time?”

 

“Not at all Cap.” He gives a flick of his wrist and the holograms disappear altogether, leaving them in a quiet workshop. “I get the feeling you want a serious conversation here, so what do you wanna talk about?” Once the question is in the air, Steve shuffles his feet and looks anywhere but Tony’s direction; which is just so strange that Tony can’t help but lean forward, placing his chin in his hand and watching the man attempt to sort his thoughts out. “Wow, pretty serious huh?”

 

“I don’t uh, know… how you work?” A raised brow is the billionaire’s response and Steve just groans, rubbing his face with both of his hands in frustration. “Look I’m um, not all that great with words? So, basically, I’ll just be blunt I guess.” The soldier huffs a breath, almost bracing himself. “What all do you hoard?”

 

“...Cap, you were acting like the world was ending.” Tony huffs a laugh and gives a gesture to his shop, “I mean, you’ve been down here before, pretty sure I hoard tools.” Apparently that’s the wrong answer however because the man just gives him a patented disappointed look. “...What?”

 

“You sure that’s all you hoard? Tools?”

 

“Yes. Steve. I hoard tools. You could probably extend that to technology in general but yes. I only really hoard tools.” His eyes narrow, because he’s receiving a shocked sort of look. “Steve for fuck’s sake, what is the problem?”

 

“You hoard  _ people  _ Tony.” The dragon jerks back from the mere thought. “Oh my god, do you even know you’re doing it?”

 

“That ice nap did something upstairs Cap, I don’t hoard people. You’re delusional.” He’ll have to transfer the name bird-brain from Barton to Rogers apparently, it’s more fitting in both instances anyway.

 

“Tony, you’ve got all of the Avengers living here.” He looks so sympathetic, like he’s talking to a fucking four year old. It’s disgusting.

 

“So? So what? I like the Avengers.” It’s incredibly petulant but he can’t help but cross his arms and turn away. Looking over at the door to the shop.

 

“Alright. Fine, I’ll give you that, but why did you insist they stay here?” Steve crosses his own arms and takes his soldier stance.

 

“Maybe I thought it’d be better for the world if we assembled quickly, fuck off.” Quieter this time, “Maybe I just like to know where they all are for safety reasons.”

 

“Okay, what about the debrief today with Fury? You said, and I’m quoting ‘You’re mine now’. How do you explain that?”

 

“... You didn’t hear what happened to him, you’d say the same thing.”

 

“Fair.” The dragon breathes a plume of smoke out of his mouth from his growing agitation once the soldier turns, looking ready to leave. “Oh, Natasha was packing a bag when I passed by her room earlier.”

 

“ _ She what?! _ ” The tower shakes with the force of an earthquake and Steve is shoved out of the way as Tony makes his way to Natasha’s room. He just meant to knock but the door is busted off of its hinges to reveal Natasha in a towel, laying out her outfit for the day,  with no bag in sight. They blink at each other for a moment before the redhead’s eyes shift to the remnants of her door.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ Tony?”

 

**

 

Steve finds him a few minutes later on the roof, head in his hands as he peers out to the city below. The man winces and moves to take a seat next to the brunette.

 

“I hoard people.”

 

“I mean, you don’t do it  _ maliciously _ . You didn’t even know you were doing it until I told you.” If anything, Tony just slumps further in on himself. “I mean I didn’t handle it well either? But I know we aren’t… nevermind.”

 

“Oh by all means, finish your thought, Rogers. It can’t get much worse.” The soldier sighs and braces himself to get punched off of a building.

 

“I thought, being in your hoard meant... we were your property.” Steve Rogers really has no tact at all. He was expecting some anger for the assumption, he wasn’t expecting Tony to look on the verge of  _ crying _ when he finally looked at him.

 

“I’m not  _ that much of an asshole _ right?”

 

“No! No, Tony, I just, don’t really know how things work. Never met a dragon before, I don’t know how much of the stereotypes are actually true.” He squirms a bit when the dragon just narrows his eyes. “I mean you know I was only human before right? I don’t, ugh, I don’t even understand myself. I didn’t really think things through when I asked to talk to you. I’m good at action, not words, you know?”

 

“It’s not like I’m mad at you Rogers, for pointing it out. Did the others know I was doing it? Bruce did, but I figured he was joking with the ‘welcome to the hoard’ comment.”

 

“Pretty sure. I guess I was just kind of oblivious for the past couple of months.”

 

“Is this you comforting me? Because it’s not working, I’ll be honest.” There’s an upturn to the corner of his mouth however, so Steve can’t be doing  _ too bad _ of a job…

 

**

 

If Steve has no tact, Tony has no shame; considering he just kicked in Steve’s door right after his shower and Steve will go to the grave denying the scream that escaped his throat.

“Stop screaming. I got something for you. Come down to my shop.” He saunters away from the still wide door and calls, “You’re welcome Rogers!”

 

Steve doesn’t think he’ll appreciate it as much as Tony thinks he will. Whatever he’s got planned will probably be the  _ last thing _ Steve thought he’d worry about, but he’s sure it’ll be a nice gesture all in all.

 

He takes his time dressing and heads down to Tony’s open workshop where he’s working on one of his holograms. 

 

“What do you have for me Tony?” At the question, Tony kicks a creeper piled with books over to Steve, who can’t help but try and process  what they’re supposed to be. 

 

“Thanks?” The genius rolls his eyes at that and continues maneuvering his new project.

 

“I figured you’d prefer print to screen. Maybe read the cover of one of the books before you silently judge.” He grabs a book off the top of a pile and flips it over to see the cover and he nearly drops the book. ‘ _ Basic Biology of Shifting Classes’  _ He rifles through the rest of the pile until he has an armful and lowers himself to the ground so maybe he won’t feel so lightheaded.

 

“You okay over there? I thought you’d like them-”

 

“I do!” He flinches at his own pitched voice and clears his throat to try again. “I do. Tony. Thank you. This, this is probably the nicest thing someone’s ever done for me.” 

 

“Okay, if this is the nicest thing someone’s ever done for you, they’re doing it wrong.” Steve looks up to find Tony looking over to him with a pursed look on his face. “You should at least comprehend your own body’s new biology.” He shrugs a shoulder and musses his hair not a moment later. “You probably didn’t have a lot of time back in the day, so, there you go.” He gestures to the creeper still filled with books. “Read up. So next time you’ll have a decent understanding of what someone’s doing around here.”

 

“Can I… Do you mind if I-?”

 

“Feel free Cap, couch is over there.” He gives a big smile in thanks and drags the creeper over with him to the couch. He’s got reading up to do.

 

**

 

He’s brought out of his readings by Director Fury’s voice chewing someone out. He looks up to find Tony with a big smile on his face and his head resting on his chin. 

 

“Who the  _ fuck _ told you it was okay to hack my systems Stark? ‘Cause it sure as hell wasn’t me.”

“I did. You’re welcome.” Steve does his best not to smile at his antics.

 

“I didn’t ask for it!”

 

“Well learn to live with it. It’s there to stay.” He waves his hand through the air and the connection with the director cuts out through another protest.

 

“What did you do Tony?” The brunette smiles and opens up the project he was working on earlier labeled H.T.B.S.M.H.B.L.G. “What does it mean Tony?”

 

“Help The Basilisk See Maybe He’ll Be Less Grumpy,” The captain sighs and hold the book in front of his face to block eye contact. “He doesn’t have to turn to see anymore!”

 

“I don’t think it worked.”

 

“Shut your filthy mouth. He loves it.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well THIS didn't take months to figure out. but y'know you shouldn't force yourself to write. this shit got deleted four different times, like, indecisive much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy though please, :)

Steve realizes he should probably stop reading reports on his StarkPad and walking simultaneously when he stumbles into Clint’s still form. 

****

“Sorry bout that… Clint you okay?” He’s staring off into the common area. “Clint?”

****

“That’s a fucking bear. Do we know a bear?” Steve peers over his shoulder to find a bear snoring on the couch. And Tony fucking Stark  _ sleeping on top of _ said bear.

****

Steve sidesteps the immobile archer and makes his way toward the pair on the couch, and pokes Tony Stark who just growls and burrows himself further into the  sea of dark fur beneath him. 

****

“Tony.” The man grunts. “Tony, I need you to take a look at something.” He lifts his head just enough to open one eye and glare at the captain. “Please? I’m trying to figure out if I should take Nat with me on this op or not.” No sooner are those words out of his mouth that the tablet is snatched from his hands and Tony’s sitting cross-legged on his bear throne. Said bear throne rumbles in displeasure but is shushed when Tony’s hand pats its head.

****

Tony’s eyes read through all of the reports even faster than Steve managed and he tosses the tablet back at the blonde. He scrambles to catch it in time and sends a glare to the genius who’s rubbing at his eyes and says, “Sounds like a waste of time and resources but take her with you. She’s actually capable of being stealthy. You’re a walking carnival balloon.” While Steve gapes in outrage, Clint’s laughter erupts behind him. 

****

“A carnival balloon, please!” Clint’s got an arm around his own stomach as he tries to smother his laughter with his free hand. He seems to fail as there’s a startled yelp and Tony’s sent to the floor as the bear sits up and glares at them.

****

“Sorry honeybear. Go back to sleep, they’ll leave.” The bear sends a withering look to the billionaire but huffs and lies back down. Steve holds out his hand for Tony to help him off of the ground, which he took happily. He gives a pat to Steve’s arm, “Make sure Nat does the reading before you leave, she’s better at faking than I am. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a nap to get back to.” Tony climbs his way back onto the bear who seems to sigh when he finally settles.

****

The soldier rolls his eyes and makes to leave the room, “We’ll be back in a couple of days.” Tony waves him away in dismissal and acknowledgement.

****

***

****

“So there’s sketchy activity and I’m tagging along because you can’t be trusted to keep quiet. That’s what I’m gathering.” Natasha has the necessary files open on the StarkPad in her lap and she doesn’t sound thrilled at all. She sounds disappointed.

****

“You just read the file Natasha. There’s people walking around with large guns moving things in and out of some unknown base not visible from satellite. Are you telling me that doesn’t seem weird to you?” Steve’s in his patented ‘no nonsense’ stance with his arms crossed and game face on. The redhead just rolls her eyes and continues scanning the information.

****

“Sure, it sounds weird. But how does that equate to an Avengers threat level? You send in the police first. Not people who went up against an alien army.” She tosses the pad into the seat adjacent to hers and gives the Captain an unimpressed look. “Why do you want to go out there Rogers? What do you think they’re hiding?” 

****

“How is this about me? Shield is-”

****

“Not the type of organization to risk becoming public knowledge. We work in the dark, so what did you do to get the okay, to take this op?”

****

“I didn’t do anything,” There is an unmistakable pout to the captain’s lip and Natasha can’t help but smile. “The intelligence guys just asked my opinion and i said it felt off.”

****

Natasha’s eyes narrow. “Like it felt off because it’s obviously suspicious behavior?  Or it  _ felt off _ ?” 

****

“Why did you say it like that? It feels  _ off _ Natasha-”  

****

She shakes her head and sits up in her seat, “No. Steve,” She lets out a huff of air and makes eye contact, “do you have a  _ feeling _ that something’s off? That feeling where it feels like your guts are rearranging themselves? Hair on the back of your neck standing up? Chill down your spine? Any of the basic  _ something isn’t right _ type of feelings?”

****

The blond rubs at the back of his neck and sighs, beginning to pace. “It’s nothing extreme like that. What’s with the twenty questions anyway?”

****

“I’m trying to figure out if you’re just looking for something to occupy yourself or if this is more of an instinct thing.”

****

“Why would it be an instinct thing?”

****

The redhead pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a calming breath, “Look Steve, just do something for me. The closer we get to this  _ secret hideout _ , just let me know if you’ve got a prickly feeling on your skin or something along those lines.”

****

“Why-?”

****

“ _ Oh my god _ Rogers, just do it.”

****

“ _ Okay _ .”

****

***

****

“So this feels weird.” They’re just inside the treeline with a view of the decrepit hangar doors leading to the bunker that is clearly more spacious than it lets on. The spider’s eyes twitch as she shoots a look at her partner.

****

“Just because you say it’s weird, doesn’t change the fact that you’re basically saying the same shit Rogers. Weird how?” The griffin pouts and itches at his neck. 

****

“Uh, kinda hot? I only felt like this one time I think. Back in the war?” Interesting. She gives him her clear attention as he stares at the doors with an odd look.

****

“When did you feel like this?” There’s no answer forthcoming but the griffin’s eyes spark with a red flash.

****

“...Austria.”

****

***

****

A slumbering dragon is  _ not _ something anyone wants to deal with. So  _ why _ was Tony just rudely awakened by shattering glass and a loud thud? The loud thud being his person landing gracelessly on the floor while the bear bed he was resting on startles at the disturbance.

****

All he catches sight of is feathered wings darting out of the room and down the hall.

****

“Jarvis, what am I dealing with here?” 

****

“I believe that was Captain Rogers, Sir.” Killer Queen begins playing in the chaos as a picture displaying Natasha Romanov appears. 

****

“Dear, did you happen to misplace anything?” At her unimpressed look over the video feed he continues on, “What happened?”

****

“Not too sure. Instinct was definitely playing a part though. He shifted to break into the bunker and flew back out with something big.” A gunshot rings out and the redhead curses. 

****

“Did Captain Noble just leave you in a hot zone. When he  _ knew there were hostiles? _ ”

****

“Don’t kill him Tony-”

****

“The guy that gives me shit when I know I can trust you guys to keep an eye on each other on the field and he  _ left you _ ? I’ll do whatever I damn well please!” Teeth gripping his shoulder halt him in his tracks so he takes a breath and tries to relax. “Get home right now Nat, I’m not kidding.”

****

“Hostiles are neutralized. I’m investigating, I’ll be home by tonight.”

****

“ _ Nat- _ ” The video feed cuts off and the dragon’s nostrils flare. “Let’s go find out what was  _ so fucking important _ .” 

****

***

****

“ _ Did you leave Natasha in a hot zone for a fucking fridge? _ ” There’s a tube of some sort underneath the griffin’s body that’s sparking as the dumbass on top tries to cover as much of the surface as possible. “Don’t you growl at me you fucker! Give me some answers or I’m gonna-” 

****

“Whoa is that Cap? He’s fuckin’ huge!”

****

“Not now Clint!” Tony’s a bit snappish, sue him. 

****

“Who’s in the box?” Clint steps into Steve’s room and if possible, the griffin is even more tense.

****

“The fuck do you mean who?” The dragon’s eyes widen and he takes a big breath of the scents in the air. “Steve is that a fucking cryo tube? You idiot! Whoever’s in there could fucking die and you just rip it out of the wall?” Steve seems to come back to himself if the slump of his shoulders is anything to go by. “Get it down to the lab, I’ll see if I can fix it.”

****

***

****

“Care to explain yourself?” Tony managed to get the cryogenic chamber in suitable working condition. Not that he’s ever worked with one before, but when on a ticking time clock, move quickly and efficiently. Steve shifted back in the time it took to repair and he hasn’t been far from the thing since. 

****

“Instinct apparently.” The blonde pauses and shoots a look in the genius’s direction. A guilty look on his face, “Is Natasha okay?” 

****

“She’s always okay.  Just doing what you were  _ both  _ supposed to do. Except the whole  _ discreet  _ and  _ quiet _ involved got catapulted out of the nearest window when you charged in the front door.” 

****

“ ‘M sorry Tony,”

****

“Don’t apologise to me. Apologise to the one you left behind.” The dragon sighs and takes a seat next to Steve. “Look, I’m upset, clearly, but you,” He grips the other man’s shoulder and squeezes, “ _ you _ need to do something about that instinct of yours. Shift more often, it helps. Just  _ don’t  _ let something like this happen again.” He can only nod and his eyes trail back to thing across the room. “Who is it anyway?”

****

“I don’t really, they smell like,” he tilts his head and sniffs at the air. “Sorta like,”

****

“Smell like?”

****

“Like Bucky.”

****

***

The team is gathered outside of the spare lab where a recently defrosted James Buchanan Barnes sits with the captain and the billionaire.

****

“This is pretty fucked up.” Clint is on  _ sense for trouble  _ duty, and so far he doesn’t like the feelings transfering to the ground. The guy feels like an husk, not much substance, just enough to be considered something. “Nat?” The spider’s nails are scraping at the table’s surface as her eyes haven’t left the trio on the other side of the glass.

****

“He’s death.” Everyone at the table tenses at her remark and a few shift in their spots around the room. “Death follows in his wake. And he’s in the same room as our team leaders.” 

****

“Tash, trust me, this guy isn’t planning anything. He probably can’t even stand right now.” 

****

“The base was Hydra. He can’t be trusted.” She leaves her chair and leans on the window to the other room.

****

“He’s Steve’s friend. Give it time, maybe he’ll come back to himself.” Bruce attempts to placate.

****

“Or maybe he’ll kill you all in your sleep.”

****

“Ever the optimist Tash.” She gives a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. She’s working with people with little to no survival instinct. 

****

Or maybe she just remembers the Hound too well.

****

***

****

Over the course of a few months, there’s a more obvious shifting point, where there’s more Bucky than Soldier. It’s the day Steve smiles a triumphant grin as he says, “He remembered my birthday,” and everyone lets him have it. 

****

No one likes to mention that Bucky has far more nightmarish memories than pleasant ones. No one likes to be around the guy when he’s clearly having a bad day. 

****

The first person in the rest of the Avengers Bucky  _ really _ lets near him is Natasha, and it’s the same day he comes down to the kitchen with Steve for lunch. His eyes catch on hers as he’s rubbing at his metal shoulder, he mumbles out a “Sorry I shot you,”

****

Everyone else stops moving, taking a look around for an angry dragon that may be ready to murder the soldier. Natasha finishes off her coffee and pushes off the counter, placing her mug in  the sink and smiles softly.

****

“Apology accepted. Make sure  not to mention that around Tony until you’re better acquainted.”

****

And then somehow they were friends? Maybe not  _ friends _ but they sure sparred and stuck around each other more. Steve was pretty jealous about it and in retaliation, spent more time with Tony in his lab. Natasha takes Bucky? Steve takes Tony.

****

And Tony thinks it’s fucking hilarious when Steve finally confesses why he hasn’t left the couch in the shop in two hours even though he’s fidgeting non-stop.

****

“God, you’re the biggest stereotype.” The genius wipes his eyes but yelps when a pillow hits him in the face. “Geez, fine. I’ll try to distract my Spider Queen tomorrow alright?”

****

***

****

The plan works for a whole two hours before Barnes shows up. Tony suggests staying for a few more minutes when Natasha tries rolling out of bed... which turns into an hour. What can he say? He’s good with his hands. After their shower, she’s carried down to the workshop, and kept there by a bright-eyed pouty-lipped  _ please, we haven’t had breakfast together alone in weeks _ . 

****

Obviously he was up to something, but she would let it play out a little longer. When Bucky actually  _ knocks _ on the glass outside, Tony just rolls his eyes. The redhead shoots him a look which he just laughs at. 

****

“Captain Jealous can’t say I didn’t try now at least.” The spider blinks at that as Tony waves Bucky in. “Morning Frostbite!” The man flushes lightly at the name and falters a bit. “You eaten yet? There’s still bacon and toast.” 

****

“No but, you guys are busy, so I’ll just-” He makes a vague motion over to the door and steps back when Tony shakes his head and stands up.

****

“No, no I insist, I am a gracious host and we haven’t spoken much since you’ve been here. How ya doin’?” Bucky finds himself in a chair in front of the food and blinks in confusion.  “How’s the arm? It doesn’t look comfortable at all. If anything it looks like it’s steel based with another lining.”

****

“Watch out Barnes, he’s getting technical.” Natasha takes a bite of toast and winks at the soldier who softens his hold on the table.

****

“You love it. Don’t lie.” She just shrugs as she allows Bucky to collect himself and decide if he’d like to stay or not.

****

***

****

The plan ultimately backfires after that. Bucky remembers his love of science and he spends more time between Tony and Natasha. The spy came down to gather her dragon and walks in on the debate between adamantium and vibranium. She leaves them to it.

****

What ultimately shifts everything around however is when Tony’s been gone for a week to open the new Stark Industries in Florida. Natasha, Bucky, and Steve have been sparring more often than not. She gets stressed when her dragon’s at the other end of the coast, and the super-soldiers are willing to help her out.

****

Steve has to step away after a call from Fury and Bucky actually manages to beat her. 

****

“Lucky hit Frosty.”

****

“You’re distracted. It’s the easiest hit I’ve landed on you.”

****

“Keep talking shit. See what happens.” Natasha reaches for a towel and wipes the sweat from her brow. 

****

“Did you have to take my towel? Now it’ll smell disgusting.” He actually has the audacity to wrinkle his nose.

****

“If anything it’ll smell better, wet, sweaty dog is as bad as you can get.” She steps out of the gym and laughs at the cut off growl as the door shuts behind her. She makes her way to the penthouse and is pleasantly surprised to find Tony tossing his suitcase into the closet. 

****

“Welcome back,” he pivots at the voice and makes a grabby motion with his arms outstretched. She makes her way over with a smile pulling at her lips. “Have fun?” Tony’s ducking his head to her neck and rubbing.

****

“Never, never fun, they’re competent enough they don’t need me-” He stops suddenly and buries himself further into the juncture of shoulder and neck, breathing in. “You smell like Barnes.” He states bluntly. 

****

“I’m sure. I need a shower so your sensitive nose is no longer assaulted,” She moves to pull away when her wrist is caught in Tony’s grip.

****

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He honestly looks surprised when he admits it. 

****  
Well  _ that’s _ interesting.  



End file.
